


Settling

by disdainfreely



Series: Requested Works [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Growing Political Tension, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfreely/pseuds/disdainfreely
Summary: For Optimus to be Prime, some deals had to be struck.One deal with Vos takes a little more adjusting-to than most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @roboapollo on Twitter! I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I've also decided that this fic fits into the medic!Megatron AU I've been working on! I hope you all enjoy my expansion of that universe!

Optimus glances over at his new conjunx, who’s not even looking at him. Optimus isn’t sure his conjunx has looked at him since the bonding ceremony ended. Maybe after this massive reception is over and they’re in private, his conjunx will be more talkative. 

Starscream. It’s a lovely name for a lovely mech, but they barely even know each other. Beautiful though he may be, Optimus would not have chosen of his own accord to marry a mech he doesn’t know. Optimus sighs and shifts to try and find a comfortable position on this Primus-forsaken throne. Starscream’s bright optics flick over his way at the movement, but otherwise he doesn’t move. Optimus realizes he hasn’t moved since he was seated on that throne. A servant comes by to offer a tray of delicate treats. Optimus carefully selects one. He hasn’t been Prime long enough to actually be able to recognize all of the delicacies, but he’s not very picky anyway.

“Would you like something to eat?” Optimus asks Starscream, gesturing to the tray and hoping that Starscream will actually respond.

“Thank you.” Starscream glances over at Optimus and chooses something off the tray. He seems to have a much better idea of what he’s looking at than Optimus does. 

They lapse back into an awkward silence. At least, Optimus feels awkward. He has no idea what Starscream is feeling. He continues to have no idea for the rest of the evening, which is spent sitting on their thrones and overseeing the festivities, coupled with receiving good wishes from various noblemechs eager to curry favor.

Initially, Optimus had been looking forward to the end of the night and a chance to retreat into privacy. As the actual moment approaches, though, Optimus finds himself dreading it instead. Leaving the public eye means being alone with Starscream and that’s almost worse. As the night ends, all attention turns back to them. Right. Optimus was prepared for this.

He takes a breath and holds his hand out to Starscream. “Shall we?”

Starscream looks at him, finally, a focused, intense stare that is surprisingly hard to hold. He takes Optimus’ hand. “Yes, thank you.” His voice is raspy; he’s clearly doing his best to keep it quiet. Optimus has no doubt that voice is fully capable of being an audial-grating screech.

They rise in unison and Optimus tries not to feel awkward leading Starscream through the large hall and out the massive doors. Starscream lets Optimus lead him through the winding halls of the Primal Palace and into Optimus’ chambers. As soon as the door closes behind them, Starscream pulls his hand back. Optimus lets him go without protest.

“I was hoping we could talk,” he begins tentatively as Starscream begins to explore, prowling like an enclosed predator.

“About what?” Starscream asks, looking even warier than he did before Optimus spoke. Optimus almost feels bad for having attempted to start any conversation at all. 

“I was hoping to get to know my new conjunx.” Optimus removes the crown he has been wearing, a gift from Vos for the occasion. Once it’s in his hands, he realizes he has no idea what to do with it and doesn’t know whether putting to down on a table is disrespectful. “We haven’t had a chance to speak in private.” He hopes it isn’t too offensive when he sets it down on the side table.

“Well, certainly it would have been improper,” Starscream chuckles, but keeps himself still solidly out of reach. 

“Yes, I suppose, but I would have liked to know you first,” Optimus says mildly. “We are bonded now.”

“Yes, we are,” Starscream sounds rather displeased about that fact.

“May I show you around my--our chambers? Or would you prefer to explore on your own?” Optimus asks. He’s not willing to invade Starscream’s space or intrude if he wishes to be alone, but he wishes to know who is his new conjunx is.

“You may.” Starscream looks him up and down and nods. Optimus notices that he doesn’t come any closer. Optimus smiles all the same.

He leads Starscream through his chambers, from the formal receiving room where they started to the more intimate parlor with its large windows and open balcony. The balcony catches Starscream’s attention; his wings perk up and tilt toward it. 

“Would you like to step outside?” Optimus opens the balcony doors and lets Starscream step outside ahead of him. The Seeker’s wings spread wide to catch the wind.

“It’s not large enough to be a landing pad,” Starscreams says with no little amount of disappointment.

“I’m sure we could expand it. I don’t know what dimensions a landing pad requires, but I’m sure we could figure it out.” Optimus offers. Starscream looks surprised.

“Yes...I would...appreciate that.” 

Optimus can’t fully contain his smile. “Then tomorrow I can commission it to be done. You should be comfortable here too, and it doesn’t make sense for you to have to walk all the way from a nearby landing pad.” Starscream still seems wary as they go back inside, but less so. Optimus closes the doors behind them and is pleased to note that Starscream walks a little closer to him now.

With the receiving room and the parlor explored, Optimus leads Starscream into Optimus’ office that leads off of the parlor. Starscream looks around with keen optics, but is clearly less than interested.

“This next room is my favorite,” Optimus confides as he opens the massive doors that take up the entire opposite wall. Starscream perks up in curiosity and Optimus is thrilled to hear a small delighted sound escape his new conjunx as soon as the doors open. He had the same reaction upon first seeing the library.

It’s a massive room, large enough to dwarf them both. A similar door connects to the formal receiving room, and an even larger set of doors leads out to the hall. The Primal Library is amazing, and, as far as Optimus is concerned, the best part of being Prime.

“Are there scientific texts here?” Starscream asks breathlessly.

“I believe so. I confess the historical texts are of more personal interest to me. Anything we don’t have here, though, can be obtained from Iacon Academy’s collections.” Optimus has to admire Starscream for a moment. He’s genuinely breathtaking when he smiles. “I didn’t know you were interested in science.”

“I studied at Vos’ academy,” Starscream says, already drifting toward the shelves, “I was not permitted to study in Iacon.” 

“Certainly now there is no reason that you can’t. I’ll inquire in the morning,” Optimus promises. Starscream looks like he’s been given the entire world on a silver platter. He returns to Optimus’ side and rises up on his toes to press a soft, chaste kiss to Optimus’ cheek.

“You’re making so many promises to me.”

“I do intend to keep them, and I’ve only made two!” Optimus laughs. “Though I am about to make a third.”

“Oh?” Starscream looks up at him suspiciously. 

“Whatever is in my power to do to make you happy here, I will do.”

Starscream’s answering smile is brighter than the sun.

“You may come to regret that. You barely know me yet.” 

“I’d like to know you better,” Optimus says honestly.

Starscream laughs and kisses him on the cheek again. “You may yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended for this fic to continue, but @roboapollo asked for more, so I'm happy to oblige. I don't know how long this is going to end up being, and updates will likely be sporadic, but if anyone would be interested in seeing more, I'm still open for pay-what-you-want drabbles (or add ons to fic) at my twitter, where I have the same handle.

Optimus wakes slowly. It takes him a long moment to realize why he’s hearing the soft hum of a recharging mech’s systems. Right .Starscream is here. Starscream is his conjunx now. And they seem to have gotten through their first night as conjunxes intact, even sharing a berth, albeit at a respectful distance. Starscream is still recharging peacefully, so Optimus sits up and quietly slips off the berth. He has copious amounts of paperwork, he’s sure, but there’s no reason that Starscream has to get up. 

No doubt Prowl is already waiting in the library with more work for Optimus. A quick glance into the library reveals that he’s right. Official meetings might be off today because of yesterday’s bonding ceremony, but Prowl has never been one to pass up an opportunity to work. Optimus sighs heavily. He hasn’t been Prime very long, but it feels like an eternity if he’s basing it purely on how much work he’s done for the position already. 

“Good morning, Prowl,” Optimus opens his office door in invitation and takes a seat at his desk. The smaller mech enters immediately and Optimus has to contain a sigh. Prowl already has a stack of datapads. Optimus was certainly expecting it, but it doesn’t make the work any better.

“Good morning, Optimus,” Prowl replies. He must be relatively relaxed, if he’s not using Optimus’ formal title. He takes his typical seat across Optimus’ desk. “Some requests have come in that require your approval.”

“These can’t wait until tomorrow when official business begins again?” Optimus asks in amusement.

“I thought that it would be less overwhelming if you weren’t swamped come tomorrow,” Prowl’s doorwings are perfectly still in what Optimus is coming to learn is a sign of nervousness.

“It’s a good idea,” Optimus says soothingly. Prowl’s doorwings relax. Primus, he hadn’t meant to make Prowl so nervous. He’d thought that he’d been doing a good job making himself approachable since he’d become Prime, but Prowl hasn’t seemed to be able to relax. Apparently his work with Optimus’ predecessor is enough to keep him on edge, no matter how often Optimus has reassured him that his position is secure and his work is highly valued. 

Prowl hands Optimus the datapads and begins to talk him through their contents. Prowl’s descriptions are detailed enough to leave Optimus’ head spinning, but he nods along and does his best to understand.

“You’ve lost him entirely.”

Optimus looks up in surprise to see Starscream standing in the doorway.

“Lord Starscream,” Prowl rises so he can bow deeply. “My deepest apologies. I did not hear you enter.”

Starscream looks Prowl up and down appraisingly, wings twitching. Optimus has been trying to learn to understand Praxian wing language to better understand Prowl. He can only assume Vosians have their own language and hopes that it’s similar to Praxian.

“Starscream, this is Prowl. He keeps all of Cybertron running,” Optimus smiles at Starscream and is gratified to receive a faint smile in return.

“What is your actual position, Prowl?” Starscream asks.

“Administration. All requests for the Prime’s attention go through me. I also coordinate his security, and now yours as well.” Prowl dips his doorwings politely.

“That must be quite a lot of work for a single mech.” 

“I did the same for Sentinel. I am capable of performing my duties.” Prowl’s plating seems to be slowly starting to puff out a little in indignation at having his capability called into question.

“Prowl was explaining some requests that have come in for me,” Optimus says, hoping to change the topic.

“Yes, and you were very lost.” Starscream hops up to sit on the edge of Optimus’ desk, facing Prowl. “Start again. I’ll translate.”

Prowl gives Optimus a look, and when Optimus shrugs and nods, Prowl starts from the beginning. Starscream indeed does something very much like translating, every so often holding a hand up to stop Prowl so he can explain some term or request to Optimus. By the time they’ve finished going through the datapads that Prowl has brought, Optimus might actually have some idea as to what’s going on. Prowl accepts Optimus’ signatures on the datapads that require them and bows before ducking out. Optimus sighs. Starscream seems to have startled Prowl back into whatever formality he may have been starting to drop.

“He seems very high-strung,” Starscream comments as the door closes behind Prowl. 

“He’s very good at what he does,” Optimus says in an attempt to defend Prowl. “He’s the reason that Cybertron didn’t collapse during my earliest days in office.”

“It seems like he’s still doing a fair amount to keep Cybertron spinning. “ 

“I’m doing my best to learn, but there’s a shocking amount of things I don’t understand yet” Optimus admits.

“You weren’t raised for this. You were what, an enforcer before you were Prime? Don’t look at me like that; did you think we didn’t hear all about you in Vos? I’ve been trained for politics since before I could fly and obviously Prowl has been a bureaucrat for as long as there’s been a Primacy.”

“He’s not an old mech!” Optimus finds himself laughing anyway.

“The point is that you have no idea what you’re doing, and I have reason to want you to succeed as Prime. Unrest isn’t going to mean anything good for me.” Starscream holds Optimus’ gaze. “I’m also not a mech that enjoys having nothing to do. You said you’d let me study at Iacon’s Academy, but that’s not going to keep me out of politics.”

“I didn’t intend to keep you out of anything. I would appreciate any help you’re willing to offer,” Optimus reaches out to gently touch Starscream’s upper arm.

Starscream holds his stare for a long moment. “Fine. Good.” He almost seems surprised, like he was expecting a fight.

“Shall we get some fuel together? I can show you around the rest of the palace and speak to someone about that landing pad I promised you.”

Starscream’s wings twitch upwards immediately. “Yes. Yes, I’d like that.”

“Actually, it’s probably Prowl we’re going to have to talk to, since he’s been in this bureaucracy since the Primacy was created,” Optimus smiles at Starscream, who rolls his eyes.

“Primus, you’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“I have to have some kind of power here.” Optimus laughs and takes Starscream’s hand. “Let’s get that fuel.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @roboapollo on Twitter, who keeps requesting more OPStar!

Optimus sighs heavily as he closes the doors to his office. He’s finished his last audience for the day. He can be done for the evening. Or at least for the moment. He has some work that he should really finish tonight, but if he has to read one more datapad in this moment he’s going to scream.

Starscream doesn’t look up when Optimus enters their living room. He’s sitting primly on the couch, wings twitching as he reads. Optimus can’t fully contain a smile. He’s started to notice little things like that about his conjunx, like the way Starscream quietly moves his lips as he reads, or the way his wings sweep back when he doesn’t agree with the argument being presented. 

“What are you reading?” Optimus asks as he sits down beside Starscream. It takes a good moment for Starscream to look up.

“Hm?”

“What are you reading?” Optimus asks again.

“Oh, well, I got here too late to study at the academy this year, but I have most of the basic texts and one of the upper-level students gave me a copy of his notes.” Starscream sounds entirely pleased with this. Good. Optimus had been worried when Starscream hadn’t been immediately able to join the academy, but Starscream has been placated by datapads and class notes, it seems.

“I thought you’d studied in Vos? Aren’t you above the basic readings?” Optimus opens his arms and is rewarded with a lapful of Seeker.

“I’m just brushing up. It’s been awhile since I actually got to study. Besides, Ratchet mentioned I’m going to have to sit oral exams for placement, so I’m working my way through my previous coursework.” Starscream smiles. “That medic of yours is impressive, by the way.” 

“I’m not going to disagree, but what’s prompting you to say that now? You’ve met him a few times.” Optimus tries to read the datapad over Starscream’s shoulder, but for all that Starscream says the reading is basic, Optimus has no idea what he’s looking at. 

“His work is phenomenal, and he’s so blatantly anti-functionist I’m surprised he wasn’t arrested under Sentinel. You knew about his clinic in the Dead End, didn’t you?” Starscream glances over his shoulder at Optimus. 

“We didn’t talk about it much,” Optimus admits. “I was an Enforcer.”

Starscream looks at him in disbelief. “You’re not telling me that you would have arrested him, are you?”

“No! No, I wouldn’t have. I brought him a few patients, actually. But it was certainly illegal so we didn’t talk about it very often.”

“What’s illegal about it? It’s not as if he’s not a licensed doctor.”

“He didn’t get permission to start it, for one. He’s the Prime’s medic; he wasn’t allowed to do other things without the Prime’s permission. He never cared about those kind of rules, though. Not if he thought he could help someone. But tell me about your studies at the academy. Whose notes are you studying?” Optimus asks in a blatant change of subject.

“You know, I’d expect an Enforcer to be more able to talk about difficult topics. Sentinel was obviously not popular among the lower classes. I can hardly suspect most in the higher classes liked him any better. He was a pompous aft.” Starscream laughs. “Well. We know the higher ups didn’t like him, since he was murdered.”

“Starscream!” Optimus objects, not sure if he’s objecting to Starscream voicing the opinion or his own agreement with it.

“Hush, I’m right.” Starscream resettles himself more comfortably on Optimus’ lap. Optimus sighs and kisses his shoulder. 

“You’re not wrong, but it’s not a pleasant topic of conversation.”

Starscream laughs. “You’re a Prime. You have to get used to talking about unpleasant things. Especially unpleasant things that could come to bite you in the aft later. Like someone murdering your very unpopular predecessor and how to stop it from happening to you.”

“I know, but I have Prowl to tell me all that. I’d rather talk to you about happier things.” Optimus purrs his engine.

“Fine, fine. You’re off the hook for now,” Starscream says with such indulgence that Optimus knows this is going to come back on him later.

“Thank you. Now tell me about the academy.”

“Ratchet took me around the academy and introduced me to everyone. I’ll be the third flier to study there, after Doctor Pharma and Skyfire. It’s actually Skyfire’s notes that I have. He’s Ratchet’s graduate student, or one of them at least. First Aid is the other. He’s specializing in medicine like Ratchet, but he’s far too timid...”

Optimus is content to let Starscream chatter at him about all the mechs that Starscream met. They’re names that Optimus has vaguely heard before, whether from Ratchet or at official functions. He doesn’t know them very well himself, but Starscream seems happy to talk.

Starscream continues to talk, with Optimus making vague sounds of agreement, until he stops suddenly and turns to look at Optimus. “You stopped listening, didn’t you?”

“No,” Optimus protests. “Well. Yes. But I was listening for most of it. I’m sorry, Star. I’m exhausted.” He kisses Starscream’s cheek and earns a soft purr.

“I suppose I can forgive it this time if you give my wings the polish they deserve.” Starscream flutters said wings enticingly. “They’re starting to look dull.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” Optimus laughs and stands, holding Starscream around the middle so his feet aren’t touching the floor.

“Put me down, you brute!” Starscream shrills, laughing and squirming to escape.

“I was going to take you to the washracks and polish you, like you asked.” 

“Let me at least put my datapad down!” 

“I’ve got that.”

Optimus plucks the datapad out of Starscream’s hand and gently tosses it onto the couch. Once he’s sure it’s safe, he hauls his still-laughing conjunx more securely into his arms. Starscream tosses his arms around Optimus’ neck.

“Fine then! Carry me off!”

He shrieks in delight as Optimus does just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot is beginning! Optimus and Starscream are eventually actually going to have to deal with Megatron and Soundwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter, by the request of @roboapollo!

“Optimus, we have another report of a march in Kaon.” 

Optimus gives Starscream an apologetic look at having to interrupt their conversation in favor of turning to Prowl.

“What about this time?”

Optimus had been very much enjoying his quiet evening with Starscream and very much does not appreciate the interruption. Between his duties as Prime and Starscream’s coursework at Iacon Academy, Optimus hasn’t had a free evening with his conjunx in far too long. Of course he should have expected that something would come up.

“Function restrictions,” Prowl replies, “particularly in regards to work.”

“So the same thing they always protest,” Starscream says dryly from his spot in Optimus’ lap. “It isn’t exactly new.”

“It’s not,” Optimus agrees. “But it’s not anything that I can immediately fix. It doesn’t matter what I say if the Senate won’t agree. I have my allies, but not enough to pass widespread reforms.”

“Not yet,” Starscream amends. “We’ll get there.”

“Be that as it may, the march is in three days. We need a course of action. The Enforcers are already standing by and I have additional support being sent in from Helex should the current force prove insufficient.”

“How large a march are we expecting?” Optimus asks. Prowl does like to be overly prepared, but not excessively so.

“We don’t have consistent numbers yet, but the marches have only been getting larger.” Prowl’s doorwings are twitching in irritation. Optimus knows how much Prowl hates working with incomplete data.

“Still no idea of who’s leading these things?” Starscream asks. “You must have some idea of who’s causing all this.” He lays his head on Optimus’ shoulder and Optimus wraps his arms around Starscream’s waist. Prowl just looks uncomfortable.

“No. Jazz has been doing his best, but he’s been unable to infiltrate. Whatever methods of communication they’re using, it’s subtle and run by someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“Sounds like they must have support from somewhere. Kaon is gladiators and other laborers. Who would they have that could do that?” Starscream demands. 

“They must, but we don’t know who from yet. Optimus, perhaps you could speak to Ratchet? He might have some idea given the amount of time he spends at his clinic,” Prowl says, turning his gaze to Optimus.

“He might,” Optimus agrees. “That still leaves us with the problem of what to do about this current march. I don’t want to unnecessarily escalate an already-tense situation.A riot is the last thing we need right now.”

“Kaonites aren’t exactly known for their peaceful natures. What are the chances this march turns violent?” Starscream asks.

“The last few marches have been primarily peaceful,” Prowl admits. “There have been isolated incidents of violence or vandalism, but not enough that whoever is organizing this is encouraging violence. It wouldn’t be hard to spark riots in Kaon if they wanted that.”

“So the goal is actually change and not just riots. This isn’t just some gladiators blowing off steam,” Starscream sighs.

“Well, as long as it remains peaceful, I don’t want to stop it,” Optimus says. “They are permitted to express their grievances. Make whatever preparations you see fit, Prowl, but I don’t want us to start any violence.”

“Yes, Prime.” Prowl bows slightly in that way that Optimus is only just now starting to be accustomed to. “I will forward the plans to you when they are complete.”

“Excellent, thank you, Prowl,” Optimus nods to Prowl and watches him go before slumping back into the couch, holding Starscream close. “I should have known there was no such thing as a quiet night in.” 

Starscream kisses at his jaw. “Not for a Prime, there isn’t. Maybe now would be a good time to appeal to the Senate again about repealing some of the Functionist drivel?”

“Of course, I will, but there’s nothing more to be done tonight,” Optimus nuzzles him back.

“No, not tonight. But you will appeal to them again, won’t you?” Starscream asks, and Optimus can feel his gaze locked on Optimus’ face.

“Yes, of course. You know I will,” Optimus says soothingly. ‘I know you agree with their cause.” 

“Not all of it,” Starscream says hastily, “but the arguments for frame equality are...compelling.” He rests his head more comfortably on Optimus’ shoulder.

“I know,” Optimus croons and gently strokes Starscream’s wings. “I’ll do everything in my power to push the Senate into reform.”

Starscream sighs in contentment. “We should speak to Shockwave again.”

“I will,” Optimus promises. They sit in silence for a long moment before Optimus speaks again. “Would you feel better if I went to Kaon myself? If I was present I might be able to keep it more under control.”

“I don’t want you putting yourself in danger like that. We have no idea who is leading this new movement.” Starscream frowns.

“You know I wouldn’t go anywhere without guards. Prowl would never let that happen.” Optimus chuckles.

“I know, but still. Let Jazz find out more first. Then maybe yes.” 

“Alright, alright. So I can’t go to Kaon, and I can’t contact the Senate until the morning. What can I do?” Optimus asks.

Starscream considers. “We can make a list of Senators to contact in the morning.”

“We can,” Optimus agrees, resigning himself to spending his previously quiet evening wading through the political weeds.

Starscream gives him a piercing look that slowly softens. “Right. This is your one night off. I suppose this can wait until the morning.”

“No, Star, you’re right. We should work on that list...”

“No, huh. You can have tonight off. I can do the thinking tonight.” Starscream smiles at Optimus. “You’ve been wanting to read that historical datapad, right? You read that. I’ll think for both of us.”

Optimus smiles and kisses Starscream. “Thank you, Star.”

Starscream smiles. “You’re welcome, my Prime.” He reaches over to grab the datapad that Optimus has left sitting on the end table in the hopes that he might actually find time to read. “You read and relax.”

Optimus sighs and settles himself more comfortably, datapad in hand and Starscream cuddled on his lap, muttering to himself as he thinks.

Good.

Kaon might be in chaos, but this, right here, is good.


End file.
